Talk:Ryu Hayabusa
Second DOA tournament winner? Okay, just a question. How do we know who the winners of each tournament are? I get Ayane based on her ending, and I haven't seen how we know Kasumi one the first one, so I'm not going to get into that. But, is there any real proof behind Ryu winning the second DOA tournament? I'm inexperienced, and I like Ryu and hope that he did win, but I'm also the kind of guy that needs proof of everything to believe anything.Pwndulquiorra 23:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The winners Kasumi won the first tournament because she defeated Raidou, the one who wounded her brother. Ryu won the second since he defeated Tengu, who wanted to rule the human world. Ayane won the third as she destroyed Omega, her foster father turned monster. It is hard to know how the winning goes, though. 14:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I understand that Ryu defeated the Tengu, but, with the way the story modes go, it could've just as easily been Ein, Jann Lee, or even Bass. My question is, do we have any proof? And, just for the record, I already started the conversation with a previous message. There's no need to start a new one now that I know how to do that.Pwndulquiorra 23:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. Well let's just say the winning list or whatever ranking it goes is usually unknown or so. We can't tell who wins what. Even I don't know how they win since everyone's story mode seems to go about the same to fight in the tournament. We just are not revealed who wins. At first for the fourth tournament, I thought Hayate won, but he did not. Megatsu 14:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) So, basically, we have no real proof that Ryu won the second DOA tournament? I won't change the page. I just want to be clear on that.Pwndulquiorra 00:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Nobody has proof who won what. We don't know in any tournament who wins which. That's one bad point I like to point out..... Megatsu 11:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I suppose if we're looking at all angles, Ayane's ending on Dead or Alive 3 should be proof enough that she won that tournament. But I don't think we have proof for any of the others. Unless, you put all the cutscenes from each story, put them in order, and see who fights the final boss first. Just a thought. Pwndulquiorra 00:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. But I'm still not confirmed about it. Ayane's one, yes I can see that somehow but not fully. The game should have hinted somehow about who wins the tournament at the end. Megatsu 13:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) If nothing else, adding endings for each character for the first two games may help, somewhat.Pwndulquiorra 00:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Ryu/DOA2 confusion. In the manual for Dead or Alive 3, the prologue reads: "Ryu Hayabusa, the Super Ninja, put a stop to the evil doings of Tengu Bankotsu-Bo." Being the one to stop the main boss normally means that they were the winner - apart from DOA4, where Kasumi fought the main boss, but Helena is the winner - User:Wondersyndrome, April 23, 2010. 15:11 Well, it appears not. Kasumi did fight ALPHA-152, but because it escaped before Kasumi could defeat it, Kasumi isn't a winner. Somehow Dead Or Alive 4 labels Helena the winner because she self-destructs the DOATEC triple towers or so. But usually it's correct that the one who defeats the main boss is the tournament's winner. -- Megatsu 15:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi winning the first tournament There's not much, but it is hinted in the third tournament during the fight between Ayane and Kasumi about Kasumi winning the first tournament. Ayane gives the line "I will kill Genra and no one will stop me. I cannot let you have this one." The last sentence seems to indicate that both Kasumi and Ayane wanted to kill Raidou, but Kasumi is the one who ended up doing it. The line "I cannot let you have this one", to me, most likely means that Kasumi can have Raidou, but Ayane will not let her have the killing blow on Genra. '''Kauaikillaz 07:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Kauaikillaz Okay, thanks. I don't own DOA's 3 or 4. I only have DOA 2 Hardcore and that doesn't give much for me. But thanks for that. It ended my confusion.Pwndulquiorra 23:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ryu Dancing With LISA?!?!?!? Why in the world is Ryu dancing with Lisa? Not to sound really really fangirlish but as someone who ships Ryu X Kasumi with a passion, this is an outrage. They look totally adorable together.... AprilBeiFong aka Lyric 00:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Calm down. Ryu never dances with Lisa, and there is nothing romantic between them. It's quite the opposite. I guess you are refering to the screenshot in which Ryu is in a suit and is holding Lisa with one arm, looking down at her. In that scene, from Dimensions, after Lisa annoys Ryu and seems to offend him, she tries to run after him to say sorry but trips over her heels, and Ryu catches her before she hits the ground. It's more likely that they are foes, since Lisa was working for DOATEC at the time, and Ryu only hung around with her for a very short time so find out where DOATEC was keeping Kasumi, so he could go get her. So you see, there is nothing even hinting to a romantic relationship between Ryu and Lisa. If anything, the series - and the new-er Ninja Gaiden games - has been heavily hinting that Ryu is in a relationship with Irene (AKA Sonia) more then with any other girl. Wondersyndrome 09:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, whew. Thanks for clearing that up. I like Lisa but that screenshot had me a little weirded out. I like Lisa alot actually. Except for the arrogant way she refers to her aiding of Hayate in DOA4. Saying that she gave him a purpose in life.... AprilBeiFong aka Lyric 00:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Musou Orochi 2/Warriors Orochi 3 Ryu and Ayane Gameplay Gameplay of Ryu and ayane in Ryu's cross over stage. Also includes gameplay of Dynasty Warrior character Bao Sanniang. Note: the cut-scene involving Ryu and Kiyomori dose not play due to Ryu being played as in the stage. Putting the video here for those who are interested in seeing how Ryu and Ayane play while in MO2/WO3. Ixbran 02:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Do Ryu use Dragon Sword at all in DOA? *He use it in his own games (Ninja Gaiden) but never use it in DOA!? Is there a meaning behind this? User:Nathan900130 March 15 2012 17:32 (UTC) *There's actually a very simple explanation for that; this is a martial arts fighting game series meant for Teens; weaponry and excessive blood don't really fit that category. If you're looking for a game like that, might I suggest Mortal Kombat?Hello and Goodbye 01:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) He has used the sword a couple of times in DOA, but only in cutscenes (for example, his DOA4 ending). He has never used the sword in the actual combat/gameplay of the series. - Wondersyndrome 14:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale